Episode 19: Bad Seed
"Bad Seed" was originally released on August 23, 2010. Description Though some might argue that our past few episodes have suffered from a case of the doldrums, this most totally recentest episode is simply chock-full of action. Seriously. If this episode could somehow become a corporeal thing, it would become Tony Jaa, and it would knee all your questions and dilemmas right in their stupid faces. Suggested Talking Points Clean Slate, Don't Let the Joaquins Bite, Black Eyed Prom, Christmas Demands, Google Jones, Too Old For Skinny Jeans, Jimmy Hats, A Movie About a Cafe That Closes, An Answer To Every Question Outline 00:45 - Intro. 02:54 - Hello brothers McElroy, I have one simple question: What is My Brother, My Brother and Me's stance on night showering as morning showers? I tend to have terrible morning hair and I use a shower as a double whammy of cleanliness and manageable locks. Where do you stand? 05:54 - Hey guys, so when I got married I discovered that my in-laws asked their children and children-in-law for Christmas wishlists. Every time I fill it out and mail it in I feel like a kidnapper handing over a list of demands. I mean, it's nice to get DVDs and board games I know I like but the spontaneity is completely lost. Am I right for feeling awkward or am I just being ungrateful? Thanks fellas, you really know how to rock 'n roll. - Leeman 10:21 - Hi, my name is Ben and I have a life conundrum. I'm going into high school and I like a girl a lot. I know that homecoming is gonna be coming up, so I wanna ask her. This isn't an issue of her not liking me, having good looks or me not having the balls to do it. I just wanna be creative when I ask her. Sadly, my creative juices haven't been flowing and I need an idea. Got any? - Ben 13:12 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Robert Allen Cullen, who asks: What would I have to do to become a wizard? I would like to be either a Vampire or a Wizard and I haven't gotten anything too promising on becoming a Vampire, so i would like some information, some steps to take to become a Wizard. 16:00 - How old is too old to wear skinny jeans for fellas? - Jarret 17:48 - Several of my friends still dream big and have ideas for greater things. One always has movie ideas, another has ideas for opening a café. Me? I don't recall having a good idea in years. Years! What can I do to get them thinkmeat sparks firing? -Jeff 21:20 - We've experienced the wide world of hookups and dating. Whose job is it to provide the condoms? - Laura 24:13 - I thought you'd enjoy this tale: I was in South West, PA a few weeks ago for my fiancé's family reunion and while en route to said reunion I passed a sign for a road called 'Jessup street'. The completely mindblowing thing was that some MBMBAM fan had put a handmade sticker of the word 'Mega' in front of 'Jessup'. Hadn't I been driving, I would have pulled over for a snapshot and sadly we took a different way home. Hope you guys are doing great! - Johnny B 25:31 - Formspring - I've known my best friend for eight years, but we never seem to talk about our feelings. We're both guys, so I guess that's normal. But I don't think we've ever hugged, not even once. In tough times, we'd always used texts. What's the best way to open up? 27:49 - Formspring - If you didn't answer my question on the show, will you reply eventually? 30:30 - I seem to have a lot of trouble making and maintaining eye contact with other people during conversations. Any advice? 31:42 - I need help learning how to cook. The only thing I know how to 'cook' is microwaveable foods and tasty sandwiches. I have mastered both these cooking techniques but I need to know how to cook actual meals. I'm getting to the point where I'll move out and live on my own soon. Are there any recipes or website you could recommend to me? Thank you for the help. - Thomas 34:11 - Housekeeping 36:40 - FY - Sent in by Declan, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: How do I get help with the legalization of zoophile marriage? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Tristan the Marine